Perfect Christmas
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Jonesy has a new girlfriend and Nikki knows she's cheating on him, when she tells Jonesy he freaks... Nikki's Christmas looks like it's going to suck but will it stay that way?Or well she get the Perfect Christmas?


_**Perfect Christmas**_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not, in any way what-so-ever, own the characters of 6teen. If I did, Jonesy and Nikki would of never broken up in the first place... but I don't own 6teen, I'm just another bored teenagers obsessed with the best show ever!_

**Story By: **_Me, well obviously. I just love writing 6teen fics but sometimes they take awhile... well I better sign my name... Desiree... there ya go lmao._

**Notes: **_This is a one-shot Christmas special that I have had in my head for ages and I have to get it done. Feels Like Falling in still in the process and all my other 6teen fics are complete... when the new year comes, I'll have a bunch of new ideas... hopefully._

_Ever since Jonesy and I have broken up, things have been very different and rather strange. He has been dating other girls and I have been dating other guys but none of them even means half of one quarter to me as what Jonesy did. Jonesy means so much to me, he's the keeper of my heart and even though I hate to admit it, I am in **love. **No, I'm not ashamed of who I love, it's just the fact that I actually love him that scares me. But Jonesy and I **do **have something very **special,** very special indeed. But there is a problem, I cannot let Jonesy know that I have strong feelings for him, things are complicated enough as it is. Plus, I have high school to get through, and a relationship would just get in the way- and trust me, Jonesy Garcia doesn't need any distracts from his grades- even though he is with this girl- Angela Blandford- and let me tell you, she is a **SLUT!**- The way she dresses, the way she acts and she has even cheated on Jonesy! I've seen her but I haven't told Jonesy... why? Because he wouldn't believe me and it would break-up our friendship and I don't want to do that, like I said, he means a lot to me._

It's a Thrusday morning, December Twenty-third to be exact, and it's the last day of school before Christmas holidays. Yes, my school SUCKS! Damn school bored ahd to make sure that we had the shortest Christmas break possible. We're having a Christmas party at the school today, and we're all in the gym. Music is playing, games and other things are going on. I am hanging out with the gang and I am drinking a soda. Jonesy isn't there with the gang... he's with Angela. I glare at them as I watch them make out, not too far from us. I smash my soda cup. "Just look at them," I complained. "And Jonesy just doesn't know how much of a slut that bitch is," I cursed.

Wyatt put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down," he said.

I pushed off his hand. "How the hell can I calm down when the man that I love- Jonesy is making out with that bitch whos cheating on him?" I snapped.

The gang just gave me a weird look- okay, so maybe I snapped, just a little too coldly. "Sorry guys," I said. " I didn't mean to snap but it just pisses me to see them together, I like..uh..." I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to admit that I loved Jonesy.

"You looooooooooooove him, don't ya dude?" Jude grinned.

"YES!" I slipped out. "I mean no... argh! I don't know," I threw my hands up in the hair and then held my face in them. "I am so confused and upset, I don't know what to say or think anymore," Then I looked over at Jonesy and Angela... I knew what I had to do, I had to tell him, Jonesy deserved to know the truth. I looked at the gang. "I'm telling," I said and then I walked over to them. "Excuse me a minute," I said rudely and glared at Angela as I dragged Jonesy away from her about a few meters.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jonesy glared at me.

" I need to talk to you," I told him."I need to tell you something that's very important,"

"Yeah?"Jonesy cocked up an eyebrow.

" The wicked bitch of the west is cheating on you," I said, using the nickname that I put on her. Jonesy knew that I never got along with her but he didn't know why- he's so dumb sometimes... well most of the time. But then again, dumbasses are HOT! Well, Jonesy Garcia is anyway.

"You're lying," Jonesy accused.

"No, I am not," I defended myself.

" You're jealous then," Jonesy said.

"You're concided," I yelled.

"You just can't stand to see me happy Nikki can you? You broke my heart and now you don't want me to have another girlfriend... why, why Nikki, why?" Jonesy yelled. "I thought I was your friend, I thought you cared about me," he started to freak.

"I am your friend, and I do care that's why I'm telling you the truth, I saw her with other guys at the mall last week..." I told him.

"Last week? Why didn't you tell me then. If you weren't lying you would of told me before, so it's obvious that you are," Jonesy glared. "I have to go," he said and then her turned around and walked away from me.

Jen walked over to me. "Well, that went well," she said.

"Shut up," I snapped. Then I ran out of the gym and down the hall to my locker. I grabbed my things... and then I went to an empty classroom. I sat in a desk and started to write; deep, dark, depressing poems... like I always did when I got in this kind of mood. I always spend a lot of my time writing... "Damnit," I cursed as I got stuck on one of my stanzas. That's when I heard the classroom door open and I turned around to see Angela that. "What the hell do you want?"I slied at her.

"I wanted to let you know that you are such a bitch," Angela said.

"Oh and like you ain't?" I cocked up an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't appreicate you making up lies on me and telling Jonesy that I cheated, because I would never do that," Angela said.

"Um, I saw you..." I said to her.

"Well... in that case, Jonesy won't believe you and if you ever come between us, you'll pay for it and regret it... I'll make sure that you get what you deserve," Angela said and then she left.

Really... what the fuck could she do to ruin my life? She already has Jonesy, what else could she do? This years Christmas was really going to suck.

When it was time to leave school I was walking home alone when I heard someone calling out my name. "Nikki! Nikki!" I turned around and it was Jonesy.

"Oh, it's you," I said as started to walk away.

"Nikki, wait please," Jonesy pleaded.

I stopped and turned around. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," Jonesy said. "I shouldn't of freaked out at you like that... but you are mistaken... I shouldn't of accused you of lying. Angela has a twin sister, that's who you must of seen," he said.

I looked at him. Was that who I seen with those guys? No, because Angela practically admitted to me that she was cheating so... but Jonesy and I are going to be okay now? That's better. "It's okay," I told him.

"Oh thanks Nikki," Jonesy hugged me and I smiled and blushed. Then Angela walked up to us.

"Oh Jonesy!" Angela said in her annoying voice.

"I gotta go," Jonesy said. "See you later," he said to me and then he took off, hand-in-hand with that slut he has for a girlfriend. God, my life really does suck.

That night, I had work at the mall and I was sat down being bored as usual. If you know me at all, you should know that I hate my job. Then I see Angela walk in and how do I know that it's Angela, I can tell by her annoying voice plus, she's talking about Jonesy. I run in and hide in one of the changing rooms. Then I hear her walk by talking to one of her friends about something... that's very interesting. "I am going to the park with Nathan tonight," she said. "And that's not all tomorrow night, I am spending it with Aaron," she giggled. "And Jonesy won't know, I'm only using that dumbass anyway," she said.

"Why are you still with him anyway?" Her friend asked.

"Oh, he spends all his money that he actually gets on me, plus I wants to ruin his life," I heard Angela say. "Plus, it's fun making Nikki Wong jealous," Oh that was it, I felt like coming out of the changing room and killing that bitch but it would ruin my plan. I was going to get Jonesy to come for a walk with me to park tonight, it was going to be so perfect, he was going to catch Angela in the act.

When I knew that Angela was left the store I took out my cellphone and called Jonesy and asked him would he go out for a walk tonight. He agreed because I told him I really needed a friend to talk to. Boy... my plan was perfect. Maybe this Christmas was going to be not so bad after all.

That evening Jonesy and I was walking down the street. "We should go to the park," I said.

"But that's where we use to go when you used to walk together while we were dating," Jonesy said to me.

"Does it really matter?I guess it makes it our spot and I guess it's still our spot," I blushed after realizing what I had said.

Jonesy put an arm around me. "Yeah, it is our spot..." he smiled. "But don't tell Angela that, she gets jealous of you so easily," he told me.

"Really?" I acted surprised but really I wasn't. As we neared the park I could see Angela there with Nathan, and sure enough she was making out with him. When we got right next to the park, I looked in."Jonesy, look it's Angela, who's that guy that she's making out with?" I said.

"What?" Jonesy looked in there.

"Is that Angela or her sister?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Angela..." Jonesy said. "ANGELA BLANDFORD!" he yelled. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he freaked at her running into the park.

Angela jumped off of Nathan."I... uh... I'm not Angela..." she said. But Jonesy knew she ws lying, he knew his girlfriend was.

" I think I know who my girlfriend is, well was," Jonesy said and then he walked away.

"Jonesy wait, let me explain," Angela called out.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you," Jonesy said. Then he came out to me and hugged me tightly. "Nikki, I'm sorry for not believing you," he said. Then I looked at him and I closed my eyes, I know what I was heading for and when I felt Jonesy's lips upon mine I knew it, he loved me just like I loved him. "I love you..." he said. "I have always loved you, all I ever did was think of you when I was with all those other girls," he said.

I started to cry. Not of happiness even though I was happy but fear. I had to admit it now. I had to admit the truth that I was in love with him and now a relationship was going to form but we could handle it, I know it. I'm ready, we better hold on to each other because something else comes between us. " I love you too," I said for the first time in my life.

Jonesy looked at me. "Really?" he said. Then he smiled and kissed me again.

_Now, if my story only ended there it would of been fine. But it doesn't. We walked home together that night, and we ended up meeting up with a very pissed off Angela._

"Well, hello!" Angela jumped out in front of us. She looked at me and slied. "Nikki, remember what I told you today in class?" she said.

"Uh... I don't know, oh right... yeah but I think you did a very good job of losing Jonesy all on your own," I said.

Then she took out a gun. "I know that it's all your fault about tonight, you brought Jonesy to the park on purpose, and now I am going to live up to what I said, you'll get exactly what you deserve she held the gun towards me. First I thought she was going to shoot me.

"Don't shoot her!" Jonesy yelled.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on shooting her. I'd think she'd suffer a lot more if I shot you," Angela pointed the gun at Jonesy. "Good-bye Jonesy and Nikki here'syour Christmas gift from me," she pulled the trigger and out the bullet came flying, right into Jonesy's chest. Blood came out as Jonesy hit the ground and the Angela took off. Damnit, my Christmas was so close to be perfect but now... it is most definately the worst Christmas. It's far from a **Perfect Christmas.**

**The End**

_**There you go. Now, I know that's a weird ending... for those of you that have read most of my fics should know I always have a clear and happy ending but this one leaves you thinking... does Jonesy live or does he die? A lot of stories in the world has endings like this one. Now, I am thinking of doing a Sequel but that won't be until the New Year unless I actually get extra time, lol. Anyway, hopefully you guys liked it even though the ending was sad but in life, you don't always get what you want either...**_


End file.
